life in new york
by napo
Summary: Monica and Chandler fiction,Chandler needs monica,, deals with 911.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Not mine  
  
Its my first one   
  
  
  
Monica cried out in frustration as she flipped her cell phone closed and left it on the grey concrete bench that gave her the perfect view of central park.She was new to the city having just moved from chicago after getting a job as a chef in an exciting New York restraunt called 88.She had arranged to stay with her old college roomate Rachel however rachel had just cancelled due to work obligations,leaving monica to her own devices for the best part of six hours she didnt know her way around the sity and to make matters worse she had aslo lost her luggage in the flight.As she moaned to herself and silently cursed Rachel she felt that she was being watched when she looked up she saw an attractive man of about 33 watching her intently,it annoyed monica that he seemed slightly bemused by her predicament and only added to her frustrations to what she believed to be an arrogant city.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes Chandler decided that it was now or never and did something he had never done before tried to chat up a girl in the middle of central park.As the birds flew away from the mountain Chandler muttered finally an action which caused Monica to look up and snap "typical new yorker cant even appreciate the one bit of nature left in this god forsaken city".Of chandlers hurt look Monica immediatly regretted her decision and apoligised.I`m sorry she explained "I`ve just had a really bad day ,i am new to the city your airport here has lost my luggage the only thing i have is the key to an apartment of which i have no clue how to find and now my friend has keft me high and dry for six hours so i guess those pigeons were my only bit of company until she can wrangle her way out of staying at work.  
  
Feeling confident chandler prompted "well since the birds are gone then maybe perahps i could keep you company".Monica,liked the look of him and thought he was charming and since she had no other option decided that she would accept this invitation."ok she piped up but your going to have to really impress me with this town cause it just isnt doing it for me".Oh i like nothing better than a challenge especially from feisty young migrants."so where are you from anyway" he piped up.Monica explained that she was from chicago but had been headhunted to work in 88 a restaraunt as headchef.Monica loved nothing more than to talk about restraunts and food and was suprised that this cute guy was taking such an intrest in her.Usually she gave out vibes that made her seem unavailable.As Monica talked she realised that she had been doing so for the best part of five minutes and that they had not even exchanged names.When she finished Chandler extended his hand and said" by the way the names Chandler Bing nice to meet you Monica".  
  
As the penny dropped for Monica she extended her hand and as they touched for the first time she felt butterflies in her stomach.However this quickly turned into a knot as she realised she was talking to THE chandler bing the guy who could close down restraunts with the stroke of his pen.She had a crush on the most feared restraunt critic in the business.Chandler Bing worked for the times and wasfeared among chefs for his brutally honest reviews.Monica stared at him open mouth and finally was able to splutter out "how do you even know my name".  
  
Chandler was amused that he could caused this reaction and was very excited he liked this woman and he knew she could cook.As he examined her eyes and her face he was interrupted by her asking "wait a sec,how do you know my name".Chandler explained to her that his editors at the times were praticularly fond of the reputation he had received and whenever he wrote a good review it quickly found its name on the editors bin.Monica was confused this still didnt explain why chandler knew her name.Well he continued sensing her confusion "last month i was in Chichago visting my mom and she took me to that restraunt you mentioned where you work.I had not intended to critique the place but since i was so impressed with your food i decied i would mention it and a good reviewer alaways know that you get the name of your head chef and i dunno i guess that name was just meant to stay in my head for this moment" as he finished he flashed her a smile leaving monica go weak at the knees.  
  
Monica decided she officially loved him, she had heard he was pompous and arrogant but the chandler bing she had just met was cute and endearing this most definatly was a crush.As these thoughts entered monicas head the exact same ideas were swimming around chandlers head.He usually had a rule where he went for woman who were not in his field of work at all but this woman was different she was beautiful, funny ,charming and a great cook.Chandler had a lot in his life but just felt that he could not let this woman go.With that thought he was brought back to reality when heard Monica clear her throat.  
  
So she explained "if you know all the places to go in this town then i want to see them "she jumped of the bench and turned around to see Cahndler jump eagerly after her.She usually wasn`t this forward but then she usually didnt have that feeling at the pit of her stomach either.As they were walking out of central park they bought were feeling very excited as they left the gates chandler decided that he wuold see if being cheeky would pay of with the first girl he had liked in over 5 years."well" he started "we dont want you to be getting lost so maybe i will just have to hold your hand"Usually monicas independent streak would refuse her to allow to give in but this time she took a chance as she left central park ,she slipped her hand in his and smiled warmly eager to explore a new life in new york with a man she feared of meeting half an hour ago.  
  
Please Review16/07/2003 


	2. show me the lights

Sorry it took so long I decided I would write another chapter and if ppl like it I will continue. Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
As Monica and chandler left Central park Monica suddenly began to feel excited about the prospect of life in a new city maybe it would not be as bad as she hoped she thought as she watched the street light highlight Chandlers perfectly chiselled cheeks. Suddenly she became aware of the fact that she was holding a virtual strangers hand."  
  
Chandler was taken aback when Monica abruptly moved her hand from his and feigned a cough. Understanding why she might feel uncomfortable holding a strangers hand he sheepishly put his hands back in his pocket. "So where do you want to go" Chandler asked hoping to put her at ease. Monica thought for a moment and eagerly replied that she would love to see the Empire State building to get a proper view of the city.  
  
After a forty minute walk Monica and Chandler were stepping out of the elevator and onto Chandler smiled as he watched Monica's reaction at the beauty of the city. "Wow" Monica stated "Maybe I had this city all figured out wrong" she whispered. Chandler had mixed emotions at this statement and Monica noticed him shift around nervously. But decided it was too beautiful a moment to spoil.  
  
Chandler decided now would be a good place to actually get to know this person who cooked the best chicken con carne in Chicago. "So" he joked "What made you come to New York, on the run, give someone food poisoning"  
  
Monica looked out over the New York skyline and fiddled with her ring "I guess you could say I am on the run" Chandler flashed a smile but when he saw a tear glisten in her high he gently brushed her arm to reassure her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to".  
  
Monica decided to bite the bullet and thought she might as well tell someone what had happened. So she launched into the story of her life. She explained to Chandler that she was content in Chicago she had a good job got on with her colleagues and a wonderful boyfriend named Mitch. One day after feeling sick at work she arrived home early to see Mitch and one of her waitresses in her bed.  
  
"God, heavy stuff" Chandler said as he watched Monica pull a tear from her eye. "Yeah" Monica mumbled back she quickly regained her composure and smiled "so I decided that I would make a fresh life for myself and then I got the job offer here." Anyways enough about my doomed relationships show me this city. As she looked around at the skyline she asked Chandler where would the twin towers have been had the attacks never taken place.  
  
Chandler's heart started pounding and all of a sudden he felt that he couldn't breathe. Not wanting to make Monica uncomfortable he suggested that they were over there somewhere as he flippantly flicked his hand to the left of him.  
  
Monica noticed his sudden unease and hoped that she hadn't offended him by asking the question she decided she would dodge the subject of Sept 11 for the remainder of the night .As she watched him she wondered how this event had affected him but knew by his attitude right now that it was a subject she did not want to press the subject with him.  
  
Chandler couldn't believe how quickly the two hours had passed since he had met Monica. He examined her beautiful face as she glided past him as he opened the door to the ice cream parlour situated on a street corner that Monica for future reference noticed was close by to Macys and Bloomingdales. "I must hit those shops tomorrow" she said to Chandler pointing to the two famous New York stores.  
  
As they settled down with there ice cream sundaes Monica decided it was time to find out about his life. "So tell me about you" I only knew you an hour and you knew about Mitch try and beat that for a disastrous love life". Again Chandler seemed ill at ease Monica noted. "Well done" .She always did this she would be having a great time with a guy and then blow it by seeming too eager.  
  
Although Chandler was uncomfortable with this question there was something about her that he couldn't explain which made Chandler not want to run. So as uncomfortable as he was he decided he better bring some sort of an answer to her plate since she had borne her soul. "well he began I was a commitment phobic until I met Kathy and she broke my heart" That was all he felt he could say to Monica s compassionate as she seemed.  
  
Realising Chandler was not ready to embrace the subject with her fully Monica gently reached out and grabbed his hand and stroked it to reassure him. In appreciation of this gesture chandler reached out in return and grinned at her. "so " chandler began " I wanna know about Monica where did you grow up, brothers, sisters,parents,pets college I wanna know I showed you New York now as a returned favour you have to answer all those questions"  
  
Monica inhaled as she prepared to answer all those questions " I grew up in Springfield, Illinios. I have one brother older he is a scientist here at NYU but he si in China on business some bone or something "she explained while rolling her eyes up to heaven. "When will he be back" Chandler probed "Next month so at least I wont be as lost as I am here now" Monica replied. "You won't be lost in this city if I have anything to do with it "chandler thought as he squeezed her hand a little tighter. Monica went on to Chandler how she developed her love for food as her dad was a successful business man so she had to show face at a lot of business dinners in her teens and decided it was something she pursued "So" she continued how she went to the big smoke of Chicago to enrol in culinary college. I was there until I was 21.I travelled around Europe and south America then for a year and eventually got my dream job when I arrived back .She then finished her life story with a quick and "here I am know eating ice cream in a very dodgy looking diner with the most feared food critc in north America"  
  
Chandler defended himself with a laugh "It may look dodgly but is it or is it not the best ice cream you have ever tasted" Monica smiled she had to agree that not only had the ice cream been pretty amazing but the whole night had been. "oh god" she explained "im meeting Rachel in ten minutes outside tiffany can you bring me there I haven't got a clue where I am."  
  
Chandler didn't say anything he just got out of his seat and grabbed Monica's hand. He decided it would be safe to holds her hand now that they had been stroking each others hands across the table for the past two hours. Monica squealed with delight as her and chandler ran past all the beautifully lit shops of new York. A few steps in front of her as they were running Monica couldn't believe how handsome he was.  
  
Eventually Chandler stopped outside the beautiful jewellers shop triumphantly explaining "and a minute for left over" while still struggling to catch his breath.Cahndlers anxiety grew as he realised that his time with Monica had been reduced to thirty seconds he decided he couldn't not ask her for her number this ,he decided, was something he definitely wanted to pursue.  
  
"So" he began "would it be terribly presumptuous of me to ask you for your number " Monica laughed as she realised just how much he lacked confidence. "Chandler we just spent six hours together I think its safe to say I will give you my number"  
  
Chandler gratefully accepted Monica's piece of paper while deciding whether to kiss her or not he heard a voice squeal "Monica" behind him. As Monica ran over to hug Rachel chandler dug his hands in his pocket and shifted some dirt from the path with his foot. As Monica and Rachel finished there embrace chandler said to Monica I will call you and quietly slipped of without even waiting for an introduction to Rachel.  
  
"Who was that hottie" Rachel probed to Monica watching him blend in with the crowd. After Monica explained the course of the evening to Rachel she quivered with excitement. However she explained to Rachel how she felt that he was suffering from something that she couldn't quite pinpoint.Racehl didn't care all she cared about was whether or not Monica and this guy Chandler had exchanged numbers or not. Rachel hyperactive by nature started jumping with delight.  
  
Please review I will only continue if reviewed... 


	3. Where you go?

Sorry if 9/11 is sensitive subject for anyone as it will be coming up in this fic.  
  
Chandler turned the corner and thought about the evening he had just spent with Monica he couldn't believe he couldn't be so attracted to someone after spending just a few hours with someone. Looking up he noticed a memorial to some 9/11 victims he let a tear slip by but was angry with himself for even thinking about that period in his life again." pull yourself together man" and he started to smile as he let himself think about his evening with Monica again. As he turned Lexington Avenue he saw the entrance to his apartment and pulled out the key and let himself in.  
  
He mumbled a quick hello to his neighbours on the hall and let himself into his apartment. As he threw his briefcase on the table he shuffled in his pockets he looked for the familiar piece of paper that held Monicas number but felt his chest close in as he realised he couldn't find it. He frantically patted himself down looking for this piece of paper but couldn't find it anywhere. After an hour of searching around his bachelor pad he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to find it anywhere.  
  
Monica gasped as she stepped into Rachel's apartment it was about ten times the size of her one in Chicago. "How do ye afford this" Monica asked in amazement as she scanned the marble worktops and white couches that simply made this house spectacular Rachel jokingly replied that Ross worked 24 hour days to support her lifestyle. As Rachel led her to her room and showed her the four posters she joked that she wouldn't be able to leave after getting used to such a lifestyle.  
  
"Oh I bet that chandler will have an even better apartment what with being the most famous food connoisseurs in the industry" Rachel said playfully hitting Monica on the arm. Monica sighed and eventually admitted to Rachel that she hoped he would call. "You're in love" Rachel cried. Rolling her eyes Monica said"yeah Rachel I meet a guy fall in love in six hours maybe we will get married tomorrow anyway maybe it's a bit soon after Mitch anyway." "What happened there anyways" Rachel pondered aloud.  
  
After Monica had explained to Rachel the whole sordid tale of Mitch's antics Rachel had him cursed to eternity and decided that chandler may as well have come in a white horse to save Monica. "Hey I don't need a saviour" Monica argued I am well able to take care of myself. Rachel knew this was true and knowing monicas head strong nature decided to leave the subject for the time being and went on to tell Monica how Ross had proposed just before he left for China.  
  
" Monica" Ross called a month later as he came out of the terminal in JFK.Monica ran towards her brother and held him in a warm embrace as they hugged." Rachel is working so I said I would come and pick up my big brother". Is that ok "no it's great" cried Ross. "I haven't seen you in so long tell me what's going on how is new York treating the greatest sister in the world" "well its pretty good im glad I made the change I needed to get out of Chicago too many memories" Monica could see ross was getting angry and he pretty much confirmed this when he asked should he book a flight out to Chicago to neat that "bastard" Mitch up. That won't be necessary Monica replied "I got over him." I heard about chandler allright "Ross laughed. "chandler who"Monica said airily he showed me around promised he would call and never did I am done with men ,what's carols number" Seeing ross wasn't amused at the joke about his ex wife Monica go serious and explained that she just was sick of men and she was going to focus on her life in new York instead of men.  
  
Chandler was talking to his editor who was not amused at his latest piece of work but seen as it was Christmas he decided to let it be included in the paper. Chandler squealed in delight at being allowed to have this review submitted. It had been a miserable few months for him he couldn't stop thinking about Monica and how stupid it had been to lose her number." She probably has her own life in New York he thought and doesn't even remember me" He had gone to the restraint where she worked but couldn't ask to see the chef as he thought she would have forged a new life for herself and wouldn't want to see him. He had resigned himself to a life of loneliness and as a result there was a few restaurants in New York who had lost businesses at one of his angry reviews. He left this editors office and looked down to Rockefeller centre and let out a sigh of exhaustion as he made the journey home.  
  
"aahh" Monica cried as she tried to wrap some presents and got sellotape stuck to her new black pants she had bought in Macys on one of her now frequent New York shopping trips. She was at her new apartments wrapping presents for her new found friends and brother and of course Rachel. "You ok there Monica" her brother ross joked. "Well now that I have wrapped your present you can give me a hand with everyone else's" "Im just reading this article ok, its about that ice cream parlour you are always making us go to, reviewed by a certain Chandler Bing" Ross watched as Monica suddenly jumped to her feet and grabbed that paper of him. He smiled as she read the article although Monica had never told him why she loved that place so much but Rachel had informed him. "Hey he joked im only in the first paragraph give it back"  
  
Just then Rachel bustled in the door with bags falling of her and joking for them to give her a hand." Môn what's wrong" Rachel asked concerned after seeing the look of shock on her face "what is is it "Ross replied dreamily" She is reading a article by Chandler Bing about ice queen that ice cream parlour she drags us to the whole time." "Oooh Rachel" explained "Read it out read it out"  
  
Monica couldn't believe it Chandler review had been just perfect she just didn't know how his editor would have let him submit such a wonderful review.Chandler had told him his editor wanted reviews that would cause a bit of conflict and consternation. "It says" she began her voice trembling with excitement  
  
For Christmas I decided I would review a restaurant that would be fun for all the family. This actually isn't even a restraint it's a beautiful ice cream parlour of fifth called ice queen? The décor is awful, the style is old but I can safely say I had the best culinary experience of my life in this restraurunt.What is it you ask that made this restraint so worthy of a review and yes the ice cream was fantastic and so was the chocolate cake I got afterwards but the best bit for me about the Ice Queen was the company and here is where the review stops readers. Monica read on: I know I never got in touch after that but I lost your number I have been to 88 many times but couldn't work up the courage to ask for you so I left dejected and lonely. I just want to say that if you want to meet up I can show you Christmas in new York meet me at that place I told you was amazing at Christmas(remember you said Rachel went there but broke her ankle) I'll be there at seven on the 24th I hope you will too.  
  
Rachel jumped with delight and started screaming."Oh my god how come you never did anything like that for me" She asked playfully hitting Ross's head. Ross rolled his eyes and asked Monica was she going to show up." Of course she is" interrupted Rachel, of Monicas look she asked" you are aren't you"  
  
Monica was vaguely aware of Rachel speaking she didn't care about her plans for single life in New York the truth was she hadn't stopped thinking about Chandler. However Rachel comment snapped her back to attention "Yeah I might as well give it a shot" she answered. Ross wanted to make sure if she was sure she had seen guys screw her around in the past and had become somewhat overprotective "As long as he isn't another Mitch" Ross said "He isn't" Monica said dreamily "I just know".Ross gave his sister a quick on the cheek and went of to work  
  
"Monica that is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for anyone ever" Rachel said as Ross left. I know Monica agreed collapsing on the couch with delight. "What will I wear I cant believe I am going to see him again in three days he is so handsome ubt there was something secretive about him.  
  
Please review. 


	4. anticipating

Monica couldn't believe It was all she wanted to hear that chandler had been looking for her all this time. She was so nervous with anticipation of the night ahead. As Ross entered the apartment she couldn't believe what was going to happen tonight that she might actually get to kiss chandler bing. This had been the ,an who she had once been so scared of meeting in a restaurant and now the only thing she wanted was to see him and talk to him again..  
  
Chandler couldn't believe how nervous he was about tonight. He had told his friends Joey all about Monica. Joey laughed as he watched chandler pace up and down the room.  
  
"Would you chill man its just a girl there is plenty more in the sea" he said trying to make his friend see sense. He couldn't understand some peoples need to commit to a life where they were tied to some woman.  
  
"You don't understand Joe"  
  
"What could be so special about her"  
  
Chandler couldn't explain his feelings but he knew they were real. He only hoped he would get the chance to explain them to Monica if she would arrive please let her arrive he thought to himself.  
  
A.Note : If this story is worth continuing please review and let me know.Sorry this bit was so short but had to leave the comp... PLEASE REVIWEW 


	5. Gettin to know you

AN : Thanks for reviewing but im not continuing unless I get ten reviews 4 this cos it looks like no one is reading it "(.  
  
Chandler was pacing up and down in front of Rockefeller centre he was so excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
"What if she doesn't come" he asked himself over and over again. As he was beginning to torture himself with these thoughts he felt a tap on his shoulder he swung around to see monica standing there even more beautiful then he remembered her before.  
  
Monica couldn't believe that she could see him again after all this time she had spent thinking about him she was going to spend the whole evening with this man. As she tapped him she felt those familiar butterflies begin to turn in her stomach again. Chandler swung round quickly with a smile on his face as he realised that it was Monica.  
  
"You came" he whispered.  
  
"Well you got to show me a good time at Christmas you know, ive seen New York in autumn but Christmas is what this city is really about and I hear you're the best tour guide going"  
  
"Yeah all the good ones are gone this time of year he replied with a laugh. As he looked at her he couldn't help it anymore he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Monica was taken aback at forwardness but as her tongue explored his mouth she was beginning to think maybe it was such a good idea.  
  
As there mouths reluctantly parted Monica patted him on the shoulder and said "my aren't we a fast mover"Chandler blushed "its just I have been thinking about this moment for a long time"  
  
You don't mind he probed after she said nothing.  
  
Monica snapped out of her dreamy daze "Hey your not the one who has spent the last two months going why the hell hasn`t he called"  
  
"Im sorry about that" he explained to her about how when he got change for the subway that's when he thinks he might have lost her number.  
  
"Woah hold on" THE Chandler Bing takes the subway"  
  
"Well he said I have to get to places somehow and as much fun AS it is to be in the back of a limo for three hours by myself to move three miles sometimes I think it best to just go with the commoners" he joked.  
  
"Hey as commoners aren't so bad she joked with a playful punch on his left shoulder" "I know " he whispered "Shall we move I'm freezing out here I booked a table on the chance you would actually show up.  
  
"Good-looking and arrogant ive had trouble with those kind of man before" Of Chandlers face she quickly added a "just kidding"  
  
Chandler smiled and slipped his hand into Monicas as he led her out of the park and back onto the streets of Manhattan.  
  
On the way to the restaurant her and Chandler talked about what had happened since they had seen each other and it was safe to say that both of them were falling hard. Monica giggled with excitement at the prospect of another relationship and Chandler could feel himself that this could be something special.  
  
Monica gasped as they entered the restaurant it was called PASH and was a favourite among celebrities and wall street stock brokers. She had heard great things about there food and could barely withhold her excitement at the fact she was actually going to spend the evening there with such an incredible man.  
  
"You didn't have to bring me here" she gasped  
  
"Of all the woman I have dated I knew you would be the only one who would appreciate it" he said as he led her to there table by placing his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Once seated at there table Monica decided it was her turn to ask a few questions.  
  
"So do you come her a lot" She asked as she was asking this question a waiter came up and asked Chandler jokingly had he ditched Joey.  
  
"No, no joeys still alive and kicking, this is Monica" he replied as the waiter shook Monica's hand.  
  
"Joey" Monica asked her eyes raised  
  
"Oh he is my best friend actually I think he is only friends with me so I will bring him out to dinner he likes his food" chandler joked his face animated.  
  
Monica laughed secretly she was excited chandler had asked her a question he had not said a word to her about his personal life yet. "So where did ye meet" Monica probed  
  
"Oh I met him in high school I carried him through chemistry best friends ever since, he actually is Dr Drake Ramoray in Days of her life"  
  
Monica nearly choked on her chicken "you are friends with Joey Tribiani I love him oh my god what if I meet him I'll die oh my god"  
  
"he's just a guy" chandler said and if "I have anything to say about it you will be meeting my best friend" He replied embarrassed that he had seemed too keen after he let it out of his mouth.  
  
Monica calmed down at this last t statement and smiled at Chandler.  
  
After dinner Monica and Chandler had stayed in the restaurant until they were kicked out by the waiters. They had talked about everything at dinner from Joey to food to travel. Monica had told Chandler all about her family but was paranoid about the fact that Chandler was holding something back. But she decided she was having too much fun to let it bother her.  
  
"So would you like to come in for coffee" Monica asked her eyes twinkling with excitement as they stepped in front of her building.  
  
"I `d love to" Chandler replied following her into the building.  
  
As soon as she had the key turned in the lock she could feel Chandlers arm wrap around her from the back giggling they stumbled in the door. They kissed passionately for a few minutes until eventually Chandler knowing all too well where this was going decided to have a bit of fun stopped.  
  
"So are you going to make that coffee" he smirked  
  
Knowing full well what he was up to Monica replied" Well that's why I asked you up here was it not" as she began to make the coffee.  
  
While the coffee was brewing she walked over to where Chandler was standing and wiped a snowflake of his coat. She then leaned into kiss him they once again embraced and stumbling back onto the couch fell onto the coffee.  
  
Chandler woke up disorientated the next morning but smiled to himself as he realised where he was watching Monica sleep he decided to go out and prepare some breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later Chandler arrived back in carrying a pot of coffee and toast and eggs for Monica. He placed the tray on the free side of the bed as he gently tapped her awake. When she waked she was delighted to see that las t night had not been just a dream but very real.  
  
"Good morning" she giggled as she leaned to receive a kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas I made you breakfast" Chandler proudly declared.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this" Monica said as she examined she tray and the clock to make sure she had enough time to make sure she could get to her parents for eleven seeing she did she began to relax.  
  
"I dunno about you but last night as pretty amazing" he replied.  
  
"Chandler I just want you to know that I don't usually do that on the first date it just felt right so I decided to go for it" she explained as she grabbed the coffee.  
  
Chandler laughed as she spat it out screaming at him that it was freezing cold. "Hey when I told you last night that it didn't look like we would end up drinking those coffee's you said you weren't that kind of gal and that you would drink it"  
  
After seeing Monica blush Chandler realised that it was not the kind of thing she normally would do and softly said that he would make her a hot cup.  
  
"No I said I would drink it and I will" With that she shuddered as she gulped whole Mug of freezing cold coffee.  
  
"My aren't we competitive" Chandler laughed as he watched Monica grimace at the taste of the coffee.  
  
"Monica Gellar never loses" she replied staring him in the eye.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind" he joked "Anyways I better head of if you are going to your parents house soon"  
  
"What are you up to for the day" she asked  
  
"Oh I go to Joey's parents for dinner" he explained Monica could tell that was all he wanted to explain.  
  
"I see" she said.  
  
After an awkward pause Chandler asked could he see her again tomorrow night. That would be great she said..  
  
As she watched Chandler leave Monica felt herself tremble with excitement at the thought of a new relationship.  
  
Pleaes review. 


	6. happy birthday

Merry Christmas all  
  
Monica couldn't believe that her and chandler had been together for six weeks now she knew that she was beginning to fall hard he had already told her he loved her and she him. From what she had heard Chandler was not worth giving the time of day to, however, she did feel the effects of going out with someone so close to her profession.  
  
One magazine that had unsuccessfully tried to get Chandler to work with them had said she was using him to get her restaurant good reviews.Cahndler had reassured her that he knew that wasn't true and it seemed like they were actually going someplace with this relationship.  
  
Chandler let himself smile as he heard the message Monica had left for him that night she was wondering what to wear since he was bringing her out to dinner next Thursday Chandler was going away until Wednesday but wanted to make sure that she was in the city for the following Friday.  
  
The next Wednesday as chandler was flying home from LA where he had been reviewing a restaurant he put on his laptop. He hated airplanes and decided to distract himself so he played with the laptop. He checked his calendar to see what time he was going to meet Monica at the next night.  
  
Writing in Thursday he gasped as he realised that Thursday was the fifth of February not Friday as he had thought. HE started panicking on the plane and had to ask the man beside him for a glass of water to collect himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to dinner with Monica the next night it would just be impossible.  
  
Monica arrived at Rachel's house the next day in tears. As Rachel opened the door she was taken aback at the state of Monica.  
  
"Honey what's wrong"  
  
"Chandler, that's what, he was gone for a week he didn't even call me he just rang me up cancelling tonight Rach and then says he loves me after all that, I mean Rach what is his game" Monica couldn't understand how Chandler could say he loved her and then blow her of.  
  
"Honey maybe you should go over there and tell that boy what you want you tell him right now nobody treats my friend like that" Rachel said decidedly.  
  
"Your right" Monica agreed "im worth more than that ill ring you and let you know how I got on"  
  
Chandler just let the tears fall down his face as he sat staring at the photo album. It had been two years and he still couldn't get past it. Why did this have to happen. Hearing a knock at the door he began to pull himself together. Getting up to answer it he did not expect to see Monica come barging through.  
  
As Monica stormed past Chandler she didn't even looked at him she was not going to let anything get in the way of her and the speech she had been working on for the last ten minutes.  
  
"What dod you think you r doing playing me around, you go away for a week don't call, cancel our arrangements, you close yourself of from me and then you tell me that you love me. How is that loving me" she almost screamed at him. She looked up at him and was surprised to see he had tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Chandler what is it" She asked sitting down on the couch she glanced down at the photo album on the couch and picked it up. "Who is this" she asked looking at a picture of Chandler with a girl of about five.  
  
"That's Kaley she is well was my daughter she died two years ago, its her birthday on the fifth. today and I thought the fifth was tomorrow and that's why I cancelled" he finished with a whisper.  
  
Monica couldn't believe it Chandler had a daughter she felt so ashamed as she realised how selfish she had been and Chandler had been sitting her suffering all day."Im sorry Chandler I didn't know I just thought..She trailed of  
  
"I know I should have told you Monica and I was I was going to but I find it so hard to admit to myself she is gone I cant talk about it only a few people in my life know and I am glad you do too but I guess not like this" Chandler explained "Do you hate me for not letting you in"  
  
Monica put her hand on Chandler leg "of course I don't hate you I have no idea what its like to lose a child and have no right to barge in here and demand an explanation of you im sorry that i made you tell me something your not ready to but I promise you that if you dso want to talk about it then I am here to listen to you"  
  
"Thanks" Chandler said between sniffles. "But I think its about time I told someone else besides Joey about her and if your going to be in my life I want you to know about her and I do want you to be in my life Monica."  
  
"So tell me about her" Monica added gently. She cupped Chandlers hand in hers aware that he would need the support.  
  
"Well her name was Kaley I was going out with her mother Kathy for a year we broke up because it wasn't right and then I found out she was pregnant at first I was scared" he fiddled with his ring and let out a laugh "its funny I was so scared of her at first and she turned out to be the most special thing that ever happened me.Anyway she was born and I had her at weekends and the evenings."  
  
Monica squeezed his hand knowing he needed the reassurance, Chandler smiled at Monica and continued.He told Monica about her first words and steps her first day at school the time she fell everything he could remember. Monica was still confused she didn't want to ask him outright but she couldn't help but wonder how his little girl had died. Sensing that Chandler was having a hard time talking about this she offered him a cup of tea or coffee.  
  
"No if I stop talking I wont tell you everything and I do Monica I do I want you to be involved in my life."  
  
"I want to be ap part of it too Chandler but if this is too hard for you, you can take a break for a minute or something" she said rubbing his thigh.  
  
Chandler placed his hand on Monica hand and continued on "So I never told you how she died he went on and I have to warn you I have never talked about this with anyone before so be prepared" he said half laughing trying to put her at ease but inside this was killing him he could feel the anger building up inside him.  
  
"One day Kaley went to Boston to vist her grandparents with Kathy you should have seen her she was so excited because she was going to L.A to visit Kathy's brother after. Just before leaving Boston for LA she Kathy rang and put Kaley on the phone she told me everything about her trip about the zoo her grandparents everything, she told me before she left that she loved me.. that was the last time I ever spoke to her the next day her and Kathy got on the plane to LA but" he paused and looked at Monica with tears in his eyes "Mon it was September the 11th"  
  
Monica gasped with shocked and brought Chandler into a tight embrace as he let out howls of anguish she gently patted his back trying to calm him down. After a few minutes Chandler let go and looked at Monica "Look im sorry for burdening you with all this its just hard on her birthday she would have been seven" he said with a resigned look on his face  
  
"Chandler this is not a burden I love you and I am going to be here for you. That's the deal why don't you show me the rest of these pictures ok" Monica added knowing that he couldn't talk anymore about the day as he was so tired.  
  
"That would be nice" Chandler said "I know looking at me you might not realise it but it felt good sharing her life with you ill just go get the rest of the photo albums  
  
Monica sighed as Chandler ran to get the albums she knew that it would be hard but she was also glad that at last Chandler had let her in.  
  
AN please please review. 


	7. morning after

ANote: Thanks for reviewing this is my first fic in case ye didn't notice so I would really appreciate constructive criticism!!!!!  
  
Chandler rushed down the long corridor to his room and began to rummage past his old clothes to get her photo albums out. He felt relived that he had told someone particularly Monica as she would try and help him through it  
  
"Here we go" Chandler declared walking into the sitting room he seemed more composed Monica noted and although she was apprehensive about doing this she knew it was exactly what Chandler needed.  
  
"She has your eyes" Monica said as she felt tears well up in her own eyes.  
  
"God im such an idiot here I am trying to help you and I end up crying myself"  
  
"Mon I didn't need to make you cry its just I needed to let you in, you're the first women I dated since Kathy and people think im strong but im weak the only reason I was out the night I met you was because I walked past a toy store and I knew that I couldn't go in buy her a toy don't you see Kaley in a way sent me to you."  
  
"Its ironic isn't it" Monica said glumly.  
  
"Yeah but im just glad she did because I need you Monica before you I used to get up at twelve write my column without caring who it hurt and then watch mindless TV"  
  
" I had no idea"  
  
"I know you didn't and that's why I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how or what to say to you so I decided I was going to leave pictures lying around that you ask me what it was or something I couldn't just come right out and say she is gone I guess I still cant really"  
  
"That's ok you know grief is so huge Chandler especially the circumstances in which she died I mean did you talk to trauma counsellors meet with other family member anything"  
  
"I cant Chandler said I cant to know that im going through this is bad enough I cant watch another family deal with there grief I never have met with anyone affected from 9/11 I don't go down there never I just cant its too hard its too its too.." he began to sob again as Monica swept her arms around him.  
  
As the grief and enormity of what chandler had just told her sank in Monica felt her body tremble in sync with Chandlers as she allowed him to channel his grief.  
  
Chandler was confused the next morning when he woke up until he looked down and saw Monica beside him. They had fallen asleep on the couch the night before while he cried in her arms. He slowly released himself from Monicas arms and went over to the window.  
  
Watching the rain beat against his window he knew it was three right thing to have told Monica everything about his past but he also wondered how it would affect there future relationship. He knew it meant a big step towards commitment well for him anyway. Telling her he knew was his way of cementing his feelings for her.  
  
"I just hope I want too intense" he said to himself  
  
"You weren't" Chandler turned around to see monica smiling at him and handing him a cup of steaming coffee.  
  
"Thanks" he smiled  
  
"No thank you for letting me in I know how hard that must have been for you" Monica said talking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.  
  
"Well I knew for you to be part of my life that I had to let you in .. I just see this is going somewhere Monica and im usually terrifified of commitment but everything that's happened has shown me that you cant be scared even if you get knocked back you have to put your cards on the table"  
  
"Well I got a deal didn't I" Monica said " Seriously Chandler I am so glad you told me I was beginning to think you were trying to close me of and not let me in does this mean you will meet my friends I have more than Rachel you know does this mean I get to meet the infamous Joey"  
  
"As long as you don't run of with him" Chandler joked  
  
Placing a kiss on Chandlers lips monica laughed "not a chance".  
  
"Look Cahndler I know its hard for you and you have no idea I am how glad you told me but I think it's a good idea you tell me what your feeling and I know you said last night that you didn't want to talk to a professional but maybe getting help for this would be the bravest thing that you ever did."  
  
Feeling defensive at what Monica said he closed up and explained to her that he just couldn't go through that at the moment and how telling her was like a gigantic step fro him anyway.  
  
Accepting this Monica told him that she wanted to go vist Ross and Rachel to mmet for lunch that afternoon and asked him to join her to get "properly introduced to them not just a quick hello at the door"  
  
Knowing how much this would mean to her Chandler agreed" I don't think getting to kno the people closet to you would be such a bad idea now would it"  
  
Monica grinned happy to realise that her and Chandler were onto something special here. Looking at the smile on his face she could tell that he felt the same as her.  
  
"All settled we are meeting them at Kert at one" Monica said hanging up the phone.  
  
Walking up to hug her from behind Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and mumbled into her neck "wow meeting your older brother I hope he doesn't beat me up"  
  
"Ah your nice I think you will get away with just a few broken bones nothing too bad" She said making the both of them laugh for what seemed like the first time in ages.  
  
"Listen I better go home and get ready ill see you later ok at one don't be late" She said pointing at him accusingly.  
  
Chandler laughed at her compulsiveness but it was just another thing that he loved watching her close the door Chandler realised how lucky he was to have her in his life.  
  
"See you at one" he chuckled.  
  
As she left Chandler felt for the first time in a long time that things were looking up for him, he knew he wouldn't be able to get over Kaleys death but maybe Monica would help him try and lead a normal life and the thought of this excited him more than anything.  
  
REVIEW I didn't realise how important this is until I started writing my own fics. 


	8. meeting the family

AN: Thanks for the reviews just jeep them coming.  
  
Chandler was still feeling a bit low after the night before with Monica as he walked to meet her brother and Rachel in some restaurant in the middle of Chelsea. He smiled as he saw Monica bounce towards him. "You better appreciate a good thing when you get it man he said to himself"  
  
"How are you now" Monica inquired after giving Chandler a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Im ok for the first time in age's im excited about where my life might go"  
  
Monica felt her stomach flutter with excitement on hearing these words here she was a completely different person from the girl he just met. Chandler may not have realised it but he had helped Monica jus as much as he had helped him.  
  
Since coming to New York a insecure jilted lover had forged a successful career, a great apartment and a great boyfriend but most of all she was happy. She smiled to herself as he acknowledged Chandler was the reason for her happiness.  
  
"We are happy aren't we" Chandler mocked seeing Monica smile as he slipped his hand in hers.  
  
"I sure am I have a great boyfriend great job and a great life oh this is them she said leading him to the table where she saw her brother and Rachel sit.  
  
Always the overprotective brother Ross smiled to himself as he saw chandler pulling the chair out for Monica.  
  
"Ross this is chandler this is my brother Ross and this is his girlfriend and my best friend Rachel who you should remember." Monica indicated at them.  
  
"Its so great to finally meet ye two properly" Chandler said extending his hand to both of them.  
  
By the time they had done with the starters they had all interacted with chandler like he was an old friend. Ross was particularly impressed with his younger sister's choice of man. He could tell by the way that chandler was looking at her that he wasn't in it for the a bit of fun like all those other jerks.  
  
"So" ross joked to chandler "What skeletons have you hidden in your closet ,you seem like a pretty nice guy and I don't want to like you and then have to beat you up in a few months because I find out about your secret wife or stacks of illegitimate children"  
  
Ross and Rachel laughed not realising that chandler and Monica had a deathly silence. Once Ross realised what there reactions he promptly stopped his laughter as did Rachel.  
  
"Chandlers past records have past all of Monica's tests" Monica said trying to lighten the situation. She knew that Ross was just saying an innocent joke but she was worried about how it would affect chandler. After all she thought that he only was able to let her in as recently as yesterday how was he going to make it the rest of the lunch.  
  
Chandler reached out for Monicas hand under the table and coughed "well I do have a bit of a past doesn't everyone" Seeing Ross's face he continued " I did have a daughter and she was illegitimate but I loved her very much I took care of her at weekends but she died two years ago she was killed in one of the planes that crashed into the twin towers."  
  
Monica gasped as she hard Chandler say this she couldn't comprehend how Chandler was all of a sudden so able to talk about his daughter. Sensing that he was uncomfortable she squeezed his hand to reassure him.  
  
Overcome with guilt Ross paled as chandler said explained the story. Rachel there in shock eventually managed to speak  
  
"Oh god Chandler we are so sorry I mean if we had known"  
  
"Ye didn't though and it's my fault not many people know about it I kind of escaped my old life after it happened"  
  
"I am so sorry man" Ross interjected I was just trying to make a joke I guess I should have thought.  
  
"Well what are the chances" Chandler said "Listen im glad ye know I plan on being around for a while and I was going to have to tell ye some time.  
  
Monica smiled as Chandler seemed so brave but she knew this was probably killing him she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
"Ross Monica says you have a son Ben was it"  
  
"Sure is yeah he is seven years old he is in second grade and he lives with his lesbian mommies" Ross said hoping to muster up a joke.  
  
Chandler laughed "God that must have been an fun marriage"  
  
The conversation seemed to flow well after Chandlers shock announcement. As they left the restaurant Monica felt herself filled with pride. She wrapped her arms around chandler waist as they walked down the street. She quickly gave chandler a peck on the cheek  
  
"What was that for" quipped chandler  
  
"For being so brave I can't believe you were able to keep going after what ross said I would have been in a heap."  
  
"Well I was but I didn't want him to think that his little sister was going out with the biggest wimp in the world now did I" he said.  
  
"You're probably the bravest guy I know Chandler" she tightened her grip around him as they walked contentedly down the street.  
  
"Oh god" Monica groaned but she knew it was too late to turn around. There with her arm wrapped around Chandler she bumped into her mother and father.  
  
"What are you doing here" Monica asked confused at bumping into her parents in Fifth Avenue.  
  
"Oh on a pre Valentines Day trip" Jack replied  
  
"Monica grimaced as she looked at the bag marked Erotica on her parent's bag so you flew to new york to get that " she said gesturing at the bag..  
  
"well we wanted to visit you and ross it was going to be a surprise, Monica aren't you going to introduce us to this handsome young man here." Her mother inquired.  
  
"Oh god sorry Mom dad this is my boyfriend Chandler"  
  
"oh we finally get to meet the infamous chandler" Judy said as she reached out her hands to accept chandlers offer of a handshake she could see judy analyzing chandler.  
  
For the first time in a long while Monica was grateful that her father was interrupting.  
  
"Chandler Bing the restaurant critic" her father interjected  
  
"That's me sir" was chandler polite reply.  
  
"Hes a keeper Monica" jack said causing Monica to redden at the cheeks. "Im a huge fan of your work" jack continued  
  
"Thank you, its so great to finally meet you I have heard a lot about you. So where are you staying in this fine city."chandler asked.  
  
"Well that's the thing Monica we were hoping to stay with you have you got room its just we were on standby and they rang us saying they had two tickets so we ran to the airport and couldn't book accommodation" Judy explained.  
  
Monica was excited to see her parents but on the other hand this meant she couldn't have chandler stay over since they would be stuck on the couch for a week.  
  
"I guess ye could have my room and I will stay on the couch"  
  
"Sorry to be a burden honey its just we don't want to ask Ross what with ben being over and him been engaged to Rachel we will try and sort out some accommodation."  
  
Chandler who had been on the phone flipped it sown proudly declaring "Accommodation problem sorted Judy, Jack I have a room for ye at the Waldorf Astoria if you are interested in it"  
  
"What we couldn't possibly" they both said in unison.  
  
"No its ok I have a room there that I own I rent it out sometimes but I just checked with the manager and its vacant this week listen ill we will get a taxi over there now if ye want"  
  
"Wow thank you chandler definitely a keeper Môn" jack said getting his two cents in.  
  
As they followed her parents in the taxi with Chandler "A room in the waldorf I didn't realise you were this well of Chandler maybe my father was right" Monica joked.  
  
Chandler was actually excited usually meeting parents was nerve wrecking but he felt comfortable around Monicas he felt like Ross was an old friend he knew he was on to a good thing he just hoped to himself that he wouldn't ruin it with his grief.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


	9. Loving you

A.Note Sorry I have been gone for so long ..  
  
Monica snuggled up to chandler that night glancing over at the picture of Kaley in the picture chandler was spinning her around in the picture.Kaley was laughing and chandler had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You must have been a great Dad" Monica said realising that Chandler was looking at the same picture.  
  
"I should have been there protecting her"  
  
"Don't do this chandler" Monicas sighed "nothing could have changed it"  
  
"I know" he whispered "it's just hard sometimes. Monica rubbed Chandler's chest  
  
Chuckling to him Chandler continued "She would have loved you, you know"  
  
"Yeah" Monica probed gently  
  
"She was always inside the lines colouring, and all her clothes had to match she had a place for all her toys, just like you" Chandler said actually laughing to himself.  
  
"Sounds like a great kid"  
  
"She was she really was" Chandler eager to change the subject piped up "So your parents eh, this is going to be an interesting week"  
  
"You have no idea I swear"  
  
Minutes later Chandler was in stitches hearing stories about the amount of times Monica had caught her parents at it. While laughing Chandler realised the last time he had felt that happy was when the photo on the nightstand echoing his past was taken.  
  
Still laughing Chandler suddenly blurted out "I love you Monica" Realising what he had said he felt his face go bright red found himself clam up what if she doesn't feel the same way you blew it man.  
  
Monica letting her laughter dies down heard Chandler say something "What did you say" she asked realising he had said the three words she wanted him to say most in the world.  
  
"I ,I ,I said I love you Môn I totally understand if you don't feel the same way I mean look at me I am only re building my life again I mean if I scared you, you can go" Chandler continued to ramble before Monica interjected.  
  
Leaning over his chest and looking into his eyes Monica whispered "I love you too"  
  
"You do, but why" Chandler asked confused  
  
"Look at you your amazing how could I not love you" Monica finished giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
"You don't realise it Chandler but you changed my life as much as I changed yours."  
  
"Well then I guess we are good for each other then eh" Chandler said putting his arm around her.  
  
"Sure are" Monica said sleepily,  
  
Chandler watched Monica as she fell asleep that night smiling to her self at how great this relationship was going.  
  
The next morning at Monica sighed as she heard the beeping of the alarm clock on the nightstand. Sleepily slamming down the alarm she turned over to chandler.  
  
She playfully hit him trying to wake him up "How did that thing not wake you up" she shouted when he finally began to stir.  
  
"Aren't we the morning person today" Chandler quipped  
  
"Chandler I thought we agreed to stay in bed late it's the weekend why is that evil machine waking me up"  
  
"That was before we knew your parent s are in town we have to show them around and I want to get to know them"  
  
"Are you seriously telling me you want to spend the day getting interrogated about my mother about your savings, your houses, everything"  
  
"Yep"Chandler said; laughing knowing monicas relationship with her mother was somewhat fraught but he knew Monica really loved her deep down " I think it's the perfect way to spend my Saturday sell myself to the infamous Jack and Judy.  
  
"Fine" Monica relented ill give them a call  
  
"Ok meet you in an hour" Monica said hanging up the phone  
  
"I said we will meet them outside the waldorf in an hour" She explained  
  
"I heard" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Ross is meeting us too later" Monica continued  
  
"Oh good " Should be a fun day Chandler said smiling at her.  
  
Sorry its so bad n short n I haven't written in ages but I have been mad busy.I really have to go somewhere now so I had to stop there,, ill update soon if I get reviews other wise ill leave it into oblivion. 


	10. Fly with me

Walking down the street Monica and chandler found themselves at ease with a comfortable silence. Her hand enveloped in Chandlers she felt herself shiver with delight whenever he would squeeze it.  
  
"Honey" Monica heard a shrill voice and when she turned around she was greeted by her mother. Her father standing behind was gazing at a lingerie model whose poster was on the side of a bus.  
  
"I sure could get used to life in new York" Jack piped up after finally averting his eyes away.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do today" Monica asked changing the subject  
  
After Judy explained how she wanted to go shopping for crystal so that she could "Beat" The Greens at the next dinner party Monica told Chandler to brace himself for one hell of a morning.  
  
"Whew that was a long morning" Jack whined sitting into the chair at the bistro Chandler had picked out .What are you up to tonight Jack chandler wondered aloud.  
  
"Judy has us tickets for some play, snoozefest 2004 but if I don't fall asleep during it im gonna get lucky" Just as he uttered the last phrase Monica sat down with her mother in tow.  
  
"Oh Jack" Judy blushed. Monica embarrassment was shown in her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.  
  
"Excuse my parent's" Monica said to chandler  
  
"Well Judy how about I let you spend some quality time with Monica tonight if she goes to the play with you and I can get me you and Ross courtside tickets to the knick`s game tonight." Chandler explained.  
  
"Courtside" Jack cried so you mean I would be beside all the cheerleaders after getting the go ahead from Judy he was giddy with excitement.  
  
"Jack you know I'm much more flexible than those girls.  
  
After there cringe inducing dinner Monica and Chandler left her parent s once her parent s were out of earshot Monica joked "You still wanna be my girlfriend after that"  
  
"Even more after that" Chandler said "God your parents really love each other don't they Chandler wondered aloud.  
  
"I guess" Monica whispered for once realising how lucky she actually was.  
  
"I never really thought about it like that I suppose I always though they were embarrassing really but I guess there just normal.  
  
"Monica I've told you about my parents how on earth could you think that your parent are more embarrassing than that"Cahndler said half joking.  
  
"God I hope when I have kids I don't embarrass them like that" Monica could feel her facing getting hot as the word left her mouth. She couldn't believe how she could have been so insensitive  
  
"I mean I if or I dunno god chandler im sorry I mean...."  
  
Chandler put his finger up to her mouth "Sssh just because I lost a child doesn't mean you cant ever mentioning having children around me, besides if I ever had children again im pretty sure you would be their mother"  
  
Monica gave Chandler a quick peck on the cheek in appreciation of her understanding and had to stop her brain from going into over drive although they had only been together a few months it was by now pretty clear that they both wanted the same thing.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier" Monica replied.  
  
Chandler beamed to himself "Besides I was a pretty cool Dad you know all her friends liked staying at our house cos I let them have ice-cream and let them stay up till half ten, so if anything your going to have to practice your hip mom routine if you wanna be on my level of parent hipness"  
  
Monica noticed a more sombre expression on Chandlers face and soon noticed that they were sitting on the chair where they first met. They had just wondered back there she guessed. A tear glistened in his eye as his mind gazed over the past.  
  
Chandler smiled as Monica wiped away the tear from his eye. "Sorry" he mumbled "I guess ill have to get used to this talking business"  
  
"Well im pretty good at this listening business so any time you wanna talk just shoot" Monica replied.  
  
"Mon" Chandler whispered "Will you come with me, I mean to ground zero I mean I should go it s been too long and its her only graveyard I should go but I need you there"  
  
"Of course ill come Chandler"  
  
Next Chap: A trip to ground zero from both please review even if it is blank just to let me know ppl r reading. 


	11. Take me to the Game

Chandler tapped on his coffee table nervously as he waited for Monica to come out of his room. Monica had a large chunk of her wardrobe over at his place by now and it seemed only natural that she would get ready at his place since they had agreed to meet her parents at his place.  
  
"Well we look like a very well matched couple." Chandler stated sarcastically gesturing at his knicks T-Shirt and Monicas black dress. "Seriously you look as beautiful as ever, those actors better not spot you in the audience"  
  
"You worry about that and ill worry about you my, Dad and Ross ogling cheerleaders" Monica retorted.  
  
"Oh Ross cant come anymore, Carol is sick so he took Ben he called when you were in the shower....what" he said noticing g Monica smirking at the last bit.  
  
"That's cosy isn't it, you and my dad at the game" She laughed.  
  
"Im sure me and Jack will get on famously" He whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek  
  
"Oh that's them, Monica said throwing her jacket on and running out to get the door..  
  
"Phew it's wet out there" Judy sighed before making her way in.  
  
Monica stood at the door ready to go but it was clear that Judy was intent on inspecting Chandler's house.  
  
"This is quite impressive Chandler," Judy chipped clearly impressed.  
  
"Why thank you, its pre-war I liked its location so I thought what the hell" Chandler said eager to leave for the game.  
  
After waving Monica and Judy of to the theatre. Jack and Chandler made there way to the stadium. The journey passed quickly with jack trying to hoot the horn in support of anyone wearing a knicks jersey.  
  
Entering into the stadium Chandler felt a wave of nausea and was beggingin to feel anxious about the evening ahead,Jack was fine talking and they were getting on famously.  
  
"Setting into there seats,the pre game warm out was about to begin with the cheerleaders doing there warm up(I dunno if this happens or not go with it).  
  
"So" Chandler began "While we are on our own there is something I wanted to ask you"  
  
"Cant it wait Judy never lets me watch this at home" Jack whined.  
  
Chandler exhaled and sank back into his seat knowing it would be heard to get Jacks attention for the remainder of the evening but he knew he would have to try if his plan was going to work.  
  
As Jack bite into his fourth hot dog that night Chandler was beginning to get frustrated every time he tried to talk to jack he was either eating or running off on another bathroom break. Chandler decided that it would be make or break on his next attempt.  
  
"So that thing I wanted to ask you Jack"  
  
"Oh Yeah, SHOOT, what was that" Jack asked.  
  
"Its just I have been with Monica for a while no and its beginning to get very serious... and,"  
  
"She isn't pregnant" Jack shouted much to the bemusement of the people being them.  
  
"Oh no sir, god no, its just I was wondering if, if I could ask you for ,,  
  
"SHOOT" Jack shouted  
  
"Permission to ask Monica to marry me" Chandler shouted in desperation.  
  
For the first time in the game chandler felt that he had Jacks full attention..  
  
"You wanna marry my harmonica" Jack said slowly  
  
"I sure do" Chandler smiled,, "I love her more than anything, I was planning on asking you over so that I could do it anyway but getting you on your own seemed like the perfect opportunity."  
  
"Well are you gonna treat her good, because I have seen a lot of guys upset my little Monica before and if your one of them im really not interested..  
  
"I would treat her with nothing respect ,,look I know that you don't know me that well, if you want I can give you some time to think it over."  
  
"No, no that won't be necessary" Jack shouted over the screaming fans oblivious to the fact that they had just won the game as well. "Monica raves about you and if you can keep her happy then it will keep me happy,, so you have my full permission to go ahead and do it"  
  
"Thank you Jack ill do everything I can to keep her happy,,, this is a double celebration because I don't think you noticed but we won the match" Chandler said pointing to the rejoicing team on the court"  
  
Please review and read sorry about the delay I have been so busy... 


End file.
